Although a typical modern home has many electrical outlets, people still attempt to cram extension cords and outlet extenders into each socket. Traditional plugs on power cords extend outward from the socket approximately at least one inch. Furthermore, as most power cords employ an in-line cord with the plug, this distance is at least doubled to approximately two inches or more. Therefore, anything placed near the outlet must be placed at least two inches away from the wall to avoid compromising the cord. As the outlet is blocked from view by furniture or other obstructions, this practice can lead to the electrical cords being bent or broken if enough pressure is applied causing an electrical outage or electrocution hazard. Additionally, the bent live wire can create a spark which may ignite combustible material placed near the outlet such as rugs, furniture, and the like. Even electrical plugs that are not bent stick out from the wall and prevent homeowners from placing furniture close to the wall near the outlet.
Consequently, there exists a need for an alternative to a bulky electrical plug and bent electrical cords at the wall outlet. The present invention discloses a low profile replacement electric plug for replacing existing traditional plugs. The low profile plug may be part of a low profile plug system allowing individuals to replace existing bulky plugs on power cords so that the power cords fit within tighter spaces without the need to bend the power cords at the plug lessening the danger of an unsafe electrical condition decreasing the likelihood of an electrical fire.